Boy Toy
by mikeytogo
Summary: Is Yami love for Yugi a lie just like Bakura said? If not then why is Yami doing this? YxY Yaoi Rated M for later chapters PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!
1. The embarassment begins

I was slapped across the room

"HE NEVER DID LOVE YOU" Bakura said in a dark voice.

At least, that's what I thought I heard. I tried to focus but everything seemed… funny…

Bakura kicked me, and again, and again, and again…………………

"LISTEN TO ME! ALL YOU ARE TO HIM IS A SEX TOY!" screamed Bakura.

I feel faint, as if… as if… I can't think. Does Yami love me...?

_I closed my eyes_

I opened my eyes to realize that I'm not at Bakura's house anymore. He Ryo invited me over to his house over the phone but didn't say what for. When I went in, Bakura shut the door and told me that Yami's love for me was a lie. Could you believe that?

After being held captive there, I was glad to be anywhere else. Hmm.... I feel strange. What's this? I see a red curtain, draped around me, but not on me! And I feel like I'm floating…

I look down to see that my feet are in fact off the floor. I look up and to my surprise, I'm have cuffs on and is being hung by a metal bar contraption! How the hell did I end up here?

I was still dressed in my school uniform, my white t-shirt, blue pants and jacket and to my surprise; I didn't have any blood on it! Maybe Bakura didn't hit me that hard.

"Attention citizens of Domino City!" exclaimed a person in a megaphone.

"Today, do I have a treat for you! Here I have a teenager whom must be punished. I plan to shed him of every ounce of dignity he has left! Come one come all to this extremely erotic event! Bring the kids!"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Who could he be? It seemed kind of fun! I want to go see this event!

"Behold! The teenage boy and my lover, Yugi Moto!"

Just then everything seemed to fit. That voice belonged to Yami!

The curtains flew up and revealed me, hanging from the metal contraption and unable to defend myself. What the hell is Yami trying to do?

I looked at my new-found surroundings and saw a plethora of people surrounding the stage I was on! Also on the stage, I saw Yami there, in his school uniform too holding the megaphone. He was standing next to a table with various items on top of it

"On this table, I have different liquids and a mystery item box! Here are the rules. For 1 dollar, you get 2 minutes to do what ever you want to Yugi. For 5 more dollars, you can choose any of these fine gooey sauces to slather him with or you can choose an item from this strange box and use it on him. Also, as I remove articles of clothing, the prices go up! Come on come all to this fantastic public mortification!"

Did he just say _remove articles of clothing? _Maybe Bakura was right; I am just a sex toy to him…

The crowd cheered as he finished this last sentence. Maybe Yami is just playing around, he always was a prankster! But I saw something that made my thoughts change; to assure that he was dead serious.

In the corner of the stage, there was a poster that said "Some see the public humiliation of the boy who cheated on me!"


	2. The boy and the Sweater

A/N

Mikey: Thanks for my one (and only) review, I' sure ill get more later…

Yami: Sure you will… I'm going to go _play_ with Yugi now…

Yugi: *eyes grow wide*

Mikey: umm….. ok *closes curtains around them* without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

I never cheated on him!

"Yami" I heard my voice squeak.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You cheated on me with Bakura Yugi. You must learn your lesson!"

"But I-"  
"LIES!!!! Now shut up and be a nice little boy"

He spoke into his megaphone again.

"We are now going to begin! Form a line so that we may start!"

"But what clothing does he takes off first" yelled one person.

"How will he get if off?" shouted another.

"Okay, okay! I will remove some clothing"

NO! He's really going to go through with this!

Yami grabbed a pair of scissors and walk across the stage to me.

"Please don't do this Yami!" I begged

Yami just glared at me, with evil in his eyes. He dragged the open scissors across my sweater until the remains have fallen to the floor. The crowd cheered as a hung there, completely useless; unable to do anything. My arms and wrists started to go numb. In fact, everything about me was starting to go numb. This is all just too unbelievable!

I saw in slow motion the shard remains of my exterior clothing fall below my dangling feet. Well it isn't that discomforting but I know that the worst is yet to come! I realized that I wasn't wearing my t-shirt. That's right! I wore a sweatshirt instead! It was for my date with Yami tonight, so I made sure it was very suggestive!

I felt moist droplets beginning to churn in my eyes.

Yami replaced the scissors in his hands for the megaphone.

"Okay, I removed the sweater!"

He began to laugh

"And it appears that he wore something really evocative just for you guys.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks. Normally I would wipe them away, or on certain nights, they were licked away (hint hint) but I was restrained by the unforgiving, metallic bonds.

"Okay you first." Said Yami politely to a young boy.

He appeared to be about 15 years old or so. I was 16 so you can tell there was a height and age difference.

"Here you go." Yami said giving the boy a step stool, but he was looking at me evilly the entire time.

I looked at his hands and he had a plate full of brown goop. He came up to me and spread the cream over my face and fingers. I couldn't help but taste it.

Mmm…yummy.

IT'S CHOCOLATE!

I stared at the boy, hoping to make him feel uneasy, but I was unsuccessful. He began sucking on my fingers, one by one, purposely licking each one slowly. How long has it been? 4 minutes? 10?

"One more minute left!" exclaimed Yami in the megaphone.

One minute? That's all? I eyeballed this child. How does he know to lick so erotically? He then began to go up to my face, climbing up on a stool. He licked my forehead with ease and then went lower to my brows.

"10, 9, 8" counted Yami

The boy continued to lick ever so softly and went to my cheeks, unworried about the time remaining, unlike me. I was immobilized with fear.

"7, 6"

HURRY UP! The boy went to my nose to lick the chocolate off.

"5, 4"

Oh my god! Time is so slow!

"3, 2"

The boy went lower

"1"

The boy was at my lips where he licked the outsides. I refused to open my mouth. He's fifteen years old! He shouldn't be getting kicks from this kind of stuff! But then again me and Yami….

"Okay, times up, kid!" said Yami

The boy looked at Yami for a split second and then at me.

"Don't think I'm done yet! I'm going to make you suffer!" the boy said

OMG! This kid is sex crazed!

He then kissed my lips harshly, ridding it of any traces of Chocolate. The audience cheered from this action. When will the embarrassment stop?

"I'll get my revenge Yugi!" the small boy said as he left the stage

"Next in line!" shouted Yami in the megaphone.

I looked at the line only to see that there were five more people! Won't someone save me from this monstrosity?

Mikey: ok I hoped you like it!

Yugi: I hate being so vulnerable!

Yami: I LOVE IT!

Mikey:…

Yugi: uh oh!

Yami *tackles Yugi to the ground*

Mikey: umm… next few chapters are going to be rated M so beware!

Yami: *starts tearing clothes off*

Mikey: umm, bye now! *closes curtains*

**REVIEW PLEASE FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


	3. Circles of Disgrace

Mikey: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't posted up any new one lately. I've been busy with homework. I'm drowning in it! Literally drowning in it! HELP! PLEASE! Yugi take it from here! Hellllppp- *drowns in homework*

Yugi.:… *is wearing a robe since last time* well it looks like our host is drowning so it looks like I will introduce it. I *blushes* am still chained and well Yami-

Yami: *comes out without a robe* which is me!

Yugi: YAMI GET BACK BEHIND THE CURTAINS!

Yami: *becomes embarrassed and does as he is told*

Yugi: well, just read it to find out! So ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: The circles of disgrace

"ugggggggg…." I moaned.

I feel embarrassed and like…like… I want to throw up! I stared at Yami with resentful eyes. Why is he doing this? I'm being manhandled by children! And the 20-year-old-looking girl was the worst! Because I'm Yami's lover, or used to be, shouldn't it be obvious that I'm gay? She bought some strange yellow mixture. She trailed it all long my arms and then my face. It was honey. I felt strangely uneasy as she began to lick my lips repeatedly. I can tell by the pressure she put, she wanted access, but I denied it. No way is anyone going down my throat! –Sigh- I'm just his love toy…

"Don't worry folks; he will be ready again soon enough! We will take a 5 minute break and then come back to enjoy more excitement."

The people of Domino City screamed with anticipation and pleasure. The red curtains once again censored my shame. Yami walk up to me and slapped me.

"Are you having fun my aibou?" Yami said very casually.

"Fuck off!" I replied simply

"My, my my, aibou. Such profanity should never come from the mouth of such a small boy." Yami said with a smirk.

I hung there futilely has he slapped my face again. All of a sudden, he crushed his lips against mine. It was strange. I really hate him for doing this…yet I can't seem to stop kissing him. I WANT MORE! Yami started pulling away but my head followed as far as I could. He then picked up a damp towel and wiped my face with it, clearing it of any leftover residue.

"You should never say those words, Yugi. I'm afraid you will have to be punished more." Yami said with a smile.

I just frowned at him, wondering why the hell he is doing this. He then strolled over to the table to count his cash and refill the liquids. My eyes then engulfed the ominous "item" box. What was in there? I shuddered at the thought of all the pain I was about to endure; both emotional and physical. Suddenly, the curtains were once again lifted.

"Attention all! Yugi Moto is too be punished more! But first," Yami said in the megaphone, "I will remove more clothing!"

The crowd went wild.

I went into shock and started kicking everywhere. Yami place the megaphone back on the table and restrained my legs by chaining them onto the metal contraption. He then brought back some scissors, those cold, pride-shattering scissors. He then pulled at my shirt and began to cut the white top. I closed my eyes. I expected the entire thing to come off but Yami had plans otherwise. He must want me to suffer nice and slow… When I reopened my eyes, I looked at the floor only to see two white, circular pieces of cloth on the floor. I was still wearing my shirt! But then what came off?

The crowd seemed to go crazy at the sight of me. I felt a cool breeze in the room. I looked at my chest only to find out that Yami cut holes in my shirt to reveal my nipples! Oh, God this is mortifying!  
"Ok, do you see what I see?" Yami asked in the megaphone.

I felt a droplet come down my face. This isn't happening!

"Ok, now get in a line!

My rage grew at this occurrence. No way in hell am I going to let it go this far.

A boy about the same age as me came up to me with some chocolate and smeared it all around my face and newly revealed nipples.

_Stay on target… _I told myself

He was about to lean in for a kiss.

_Stay on target!_

He came forward

_NOW!_

I, with as much force as I could muster, kneed him in the balls. He crumbled as I threw a fit, shaking; trying to break free of the chains.

Yami came to the boy's aid. After a while he spoke into the megaphone

"We will be taking a brief recess." And with that, the curtains closed.

Mikey: *is still stuck under homework*

Yugi: umm…. Next chapters are going to be more extreme, unfortunately for me.

Yami: *smiles and has a robe* it's not a bad thing, I read a preview in mikey's book. I like the beginning and so would you.

Yugi: *shudders*

Yami and Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Can't make another chapter without reviews!

Mikey: *muffled* please review!

Yugi and Yami: *try to unbury Mikey*

*CURTAINS CLOSE*


End file.
